1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to reformer exercise apparatuses. In particular, it relates to a reformer provided with a dynamic balancing capability.
2. State of the Art
Exercise machines utilized in the performance of physical exercises originated by Joseph Pilates typically are performed on a stationary apparatus called a reformer. A classical Pilates reformer has a rectangular frame supporting two parallel rails or tracks. A wheeled carriage rides on these tracks and is resiliently biased toward a foot end of the frame by one or more elastic members, typically coil springs. A user sits or lies on the carriage and pushes against a foot support bar at the foot end to move the carriage away from and toward the foot end. Alternatively, the user may grasp ends of a pair of ropes or straps that pass through pulleys at the head end of the frame and are attached to the carriage to similarly pull the carriage away from and toward the foot end of the frame.
A major emphasis in Pilates training is on core musculature stabilization. The exercises being performed on the reformer ideally are conducted carefully by the user concentrating on body symmetry and symmetrical body movement and proper alignment during exercise. It is often somewhat difficult for a user to sense when he or she is properly centered on the reformer, and exerting equal forces with both arms or both legs during movements required.
There is therefore a need for a mechanism to provide a user with dynamic feedback to aid in facilitating sense of proper alignment during exercise activity on a reformer.